Happy Endings are only in Fairy tales
by CaitlinSnowAllen
Summary: Rated M for abuse and mentions of abuse! Don't like don't read! (Pairings- SnowBarry) When Caitlin's dad is abusive and in jail. Zoom is madly in love with Caitlin and will do anything to make her love him. Cisco and a nurse are the only ones who truly know about her Father and her past. And Barry just wants his girlfriend to be happy. What will happen? Will there be a happy end?
1. Chapter 1

**DON"T LIKE DON"T READ! I'm updating all my stories by next week but I needed to write this. Sorry. ENJOY I love reviews... Just saying.**

 _-Caitlin age 6-_

She was 6 when it began, only 6 years old when her father lost his job and turned to drinking. At first it started out with a few beers a week after Caitlin would go to bed. But eventually it got worse. Of course Caitlin's mother was never home, so she had no idea what her daughter was going through. Caitlin's mom was out of town due to her work and there was really nothing Caitlin could do about it. Her mother's work always came first. No matter what. About two months into the drinking was the first time her father had, had an 'outburst' as she would call it. He had smacked her across the face for not picking up one of her toys. It was the first and definitely not the last time he had hit her. She immediately picked up her toy and the next day her father had apologized for his actions the night before. But that did nothing because the next day it happened again. Over the next few weeks it got worse and worse until finally her father stopped apologizing and began to drink 24/7. He was either asleep or drunk. And he would hit Caitlin if she came to close to him. So she stayed away from him, but it was never enough.

 _-Present-_

When Caitlin met Barry Allen something inside her clicked, not that she would ever admit it. But for some reason she didn't mind it when he touched her. At first she tried her hardest to avoid contact unless it was necessary, which Barry caught onto but never mentioned. But after a while of working with him as team flash, she grew to be okay with a hug every once in awhile.

She hadn't told him about her father. Heck, only a small hand full of people knew about the abuse she went through. So for most people it was odd that she didn't let anyone really get to close to her, even physically.(unless of course she was treating the person's injury's) The only people who knew now where Cisco, Wells, Ronnie, her mother and the doctor and nurse who worked with her after that final night. But Ronnie was dead, she didn't speak to her mother anymore, and the doctor was just a doctor, although she did keep in contact with the nurse who stayed with her most of the time she was at the hospital.

Barry had asked Cisco on more than one occasion why Caitlin was so jumpy, especially around unknown men. But Cisco would just shrug him off and say that it wasn't his past to talk about, and it wasn't.

About 6 maybe 7 months into working together Caitlin was kidnapped by Captain Cold and Heat Wave. Which in the end didn't go over with her well. But still no one told Barry about anything.

 _-Caitlin age 15-_

It was a bad night, and that was really saying something. Caitlin had forgotten to pick up eggs on the way home. Her dad had, had more beer than he usually drank. Her mother wasn't home. She had almost gotten in trouble today during gym when she wore long sleeves and sweats instead of shorts and a t-shirt. She had gotten in trouble for falling asleep during health class. And she had tripped and hurt her ankle on her way home. All in all Caitlin was having a shit day. So coming home to immediately have her father throw her to the ground wasn't at all what she needed at the moment. Her father began to yell at her calling her every name in the book and then some. For some reason she always took his words to heart. Even though he was drunk and probably didn't mean a word he was saying, it still hurt. 'Worthless' He would yell 'Worthless bitch. Can't you do anything right?!' Caitlin would whimper as he would hit her. But it was as if he didn't hear her cries. 'I hate you. I wish you were never born. Look at you. You're disgusting' She would cry and plead with him until he would finally stop. Which for her felt like it would take hours, and hours.

 _-Present-_

Caitlin and Barry had been working together for a little over a year. And had gone on several dates. Eventually they had started dating, but it was never normal. If Barry made a movement to fast Caitlin would flinch and he just didn't understand it. He didn't understand any of it, The flinching, the hidden past, the wall that she had put up, the wall he was slowly trying to knock down.

About 6 months into their relationship is when Jay Garrick came into their lives. He was odd to start with but Barry needed him to defeat Zoom. So he put up with him. For some reason Jay had this weird fixation with Caitlin, and spent as much time as he could near her. Which both Barry and Caitlin didn't like.

Often times Jay would 'accidentally' bump into her. Which would lead to Barry glaring at him and wrapping his arms protectively around Caitlin. Anytime Jay got to close to Caitlin, Barry or Cisco would step in between them or ask Caitlin to look at something for them. When Jay and Caitlin had to be alone she would try her best to stay far away from him.

When they finally found out who Zoom was, that Zoom was Jay and Jay was actually Hunter Zolomon. Barry began to stay at Caitlin's house. Sleeping on the couch. Caitlin at first was very hesitant of the idea but after a while she grew to be okay with it. As long as Barry stayed on the couch and never got to mad around her. If something was happening to make Barry angry Cisco would make sure to keep Caitlin away from him. Once again Barry didn't understand it, but there was nothing he could do.

After zoom took Wally and Barry was forced to give up his speed is when things got worse. Much, much worse. Because in exchange for not killing Barry, zoom took Caitlin.

 _-One week after zoom stole Caitlin-_

Barry was in a panic, he needed to find a way to get Caitlin back, but Cisco, well Cisco was much worse. He couldn't sit still, he hadn't slept or eaten. Finally, after a full week of tension building up between the group Barry snapped. They had all been trying to figure out what to do when Cisco began to pace again.

"What the hell man!" Barry almost yelled "Take a breathe. Were going to get her back but you pacing isn't helping!"

Cisco's eyes were filled with worry, anger and panic. He had to tell Barry, he had to. He grabbed Barry's arm and dragged him into the hallway.

After a shaky breathe he said "Did Caitlin ever tell you about her dad?"

Barry took a moment to think before shaking his head.

"She told me not to tell you, I knew she would… eventually. But… Hell man you need to know before zoom makes things worse."

Barry's patience was getting thin as he ran a hand through his hair "Tell me what? What does this have to do with Zoom?"

"Her...Her dad was" Cisco gulped and looked at his shoes. "Caitlin's Father was abusive. It was bad man, she almost died. If Zoom hurts her, if he's hurting her. It'll only makes things worse. She'll completely shut herself off. She did it after Ronnie died. I can't let her go through that again"

Barry couldn't speak, he could barely move. He felt as if his heart had stopped. A million questions ran through his head, She had almost died? Why didn't she ever tell him? How could someone hurt their own family like that? Where was her dad now? And how the hell was he going to get her back? He didn't say a word as he walked back into the room, simply saying he was going to do whatever it took to get his girlfriend back.

 _-Meanwhile-_

Caitlin was sitting, chained to a nasty, old bed. She had tried to escape and tried to get Hunter to let her go, but it was no use. She thought about Barry and Cisco to keep her mind off of her surroundings, but the cold of the chains always brought her back to her situation. For the first few days Hunter would only bring her food, smile at her and speed away. When he would come back he would growl seeing that barely any of the food was touched. After that he would sit next to her and wait for her to eat, which she never did. The 6th day is when he finally lost it. He flipped the tray the food was on, causing the food and tray to fall on Caitlin. She shut her eyes tightly and began to bite her bottom lip till it ran red with blood.

"Dammit Caitlin!" Hunter yelled and growled at her. He took a deep breath and sat down next to her on the bed. Grabbing both of her arms and pulling her closer to him so they're faces were barely an inch apart. "You need to start eating. Or else"

Her breath quickened as she bites down on her lip harder. Terror filling her senses as flashes of her father ran through her mind. She was frozen in Hunter's arms. Unable to move or speak, her eyes were shut tightly and her hands were in tight fists.

"Open your eyes" Hunter growled in a dangerous tone. He rolled his eyes before looking down and seeing her balled up fists. "What are you going to do Caitlin? Hit me? Then do it" he shook her and she let out a small cry. "So pretty and smart. Yet so weak" He said with a sigh. He grabbed her and speed to earth one. The only way for her to love him is if Barry Allen was dead. And he was going to make sure she loved him, no matter what that took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry my updates take so long but oh well... as always ENJOY (And review if ya want)**

 **Caitlin**

Caitlin had been sitting in a dark room with absolutely no light. She couldn't see, heck she didn't even know if she was alone. Hunter had been gone about an hour but to Caitlin it felt like days. She let her thoughts wander as she plays with the necklace Barry gave to her when they first started dating. She tried to Focus on her boyfriend and Cisco her best friend but her mind always went back to her father, she had quickly realized that Hunter wasn't that much different from him. There was a few minutes here and there when she let herself wonder if she was going to make it through this. But in the end she knew that team flash would find a way to defeat zoom and save her.

 **Zoom**

Zoom Ran around earth one's Central city. He knew he had to kill Barry. But he also knew, That as soon as Caitlin found out that zoom killed her beloved boyfriend she could never love him. So as he ran he thought of a plan. He could kill Barry himself but He Knew Caitlin would not approve, then an idea popped into his head. Zolomon had just the thing, he would send rapture One of his Metas to Kill Barry and then after Barry was dead he would kill rapture in front of Caitlin so he could look like the good guy. Now that he had it all figured out he ran back to where he was holding Caitlin captive. She would love him.

The next day Hunter sent for ruptured to come to earth one. He told rapture to do whatever it took to kill Barry Allen. Little did Hunter know that team flash had, after much discussing and arguing, figured out a way to bring Barry's speed back. Just as rapture was heading out the door the mini Particle Excelerator went off, lightning began to strike in the sky. Hunter began to run towards star lab then...

 **TO BE CONTINUED... Sorry**


End file.
